


Gentle Giant

by FoxLoaf



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: #MGSrarepairweek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxLoaf/pseuds/FoxLoaf
Summary: for a fan coordinated event Rarepair Week: prompt "AU"





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Otacon falls in love with Raven instead of Wolf.

  
  
  



End file.
